


We Knew The Color Of Gold

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Guilt, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robbie being ridiculously soft, Soulmates, a lot of feelings, progress era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: It was madness, this. Playing with fire, it was. And yet here he is, stripped naked and tied to the headboard of a hotel room bed by Robbie Williams.





	We Knew The Color Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of Into The Wild.

“It’s almost like we go dance with desire, then we go playing with fire.”

It was madness, this. Playing with fire it was. Robbie had just gotten married for Christ’s sake. And his own marriage was still pretty fragile after all those women and all his drinking. Now was not the time for him to be risking anything.

And yet here he is, stripped naked and tied to the headboard of a hotel room bed by Robbie Williams. 

He can’t really be all that surprised at himself though. Robbie had beckoned and he had followed. He’s never been able to turn Robbie down and he’s quit trying. 

He still doesn’t want to turn him down, is the thing. He knows what he should do. He knows what the right thing to do is.

But none of that ever matters when it comes to Robbie.

“God you look so good like that...you have no idea…”

Robbie crawls towards him, pinning him down and whispering in his ear.

“You’re so pretty, you send me crazy..” He bites his ear gently and nuzzles his neck.

“You’ve always sent me crazy..” He trails his finger across Mark’s lips and moans as Mark opens his mouth to suck on it. 

“God I’ve missed those lips of yours..it’s been too fucking long since...Christ..was it Knebworth?”

Mark nods.

Robbie shakes his head. “Too fucking long,” he says again.

Then he takes his finger out of Mark’s mouth and pulls back with a cheeky grin.

“Got something better for you to suck on.” He points down at his swallow tattoos with a comical waggle of his eyebrows and wiggle of his hips.

“If I might make a request…”

Mark laughs. 

“Those tiger pants of yours are ridiculous y’know.”

“You’re absolutely right. You should take them off of me.”

Mark tugs at his restraints. “How’m I meant to do that tied up?”

“You’ll think of something. You’re a clever lad.”

“Mmmm. Come closer, would ya?” Robbie shifts forward a bit. 

“Closer.” Robbie shifts forward a bit more. Mark shakes his head.

“Bit closer?”

Robbie scoots forward enough so that he’s straddling Mark’s chest with his crotch barely an inch from Mark’s mouth. 

“Perfect,” Mark purrs as he nuzzles Robbie’s bulge then bites down on a corner of his pants and starts pulling them down with his teeth, managing to get them just past Robbie’s arse.

“That’ll do for a start,” he grins as he takes Robbie’s cock between his lips and runs his tongue over the tip, giving a muffled moan of satisfaction as Robbie begins thrusting into his mouth, his toes curling in bliss each time Robbie hits the back of his throat.

“Christ you really do get off on doing that don’t you? I’d nearly forgotten.”

He pushes Mark away gently, gasping slightly. “Much as I want you to swallow, I wanna fuck you even more.”

“Remember our first time? In Acapulco? When we snuck back onto the beach after the camera crew left?” Mark asks as he watches Robbie bustle around the room, gathering up condoms and lube, his tiger pants having been discarded. 

Robbie nods. “Course I do. I’ll never forget it.”

His eyes twinkle mischievously as he begins singing “Ne-ever forget where yer cummin’ from..”

Mark groans. “You’re terrible…”

“Yeah, that’s why ya love me and all, innit?”

Mark smiles at him fondly. “Might be. Dunno why I love you so much really..just always have, I guess. Don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

“Well I am pretty damn irresistible at that..”

Mark laughs and shakes his head. “Cheeky fucker.”

Robbie laughs along with him as he leans over him and softly kisses his lips. 

“I do love you, y’know,” he whispers. “More than just about anyone, really.”

He kisses him again, slow and deep, hands tangling up in his hair, until they’re both breathless.

“I carry you with me always, y’know, right here,” he says, touching his hand to his heart. 

“You’re the best part of my soul.”

“You soft git,” Mark gently teases Robbie, but his eyes are shining.

“Wanna make love to you, Markie. Can we do that? I untie you and we just do it all slow and gentle and romantic like with you touching me and all? Don’t feel like doing the kinky thing right now…”

Mark beams. “I’d love that more than anything.”

And so they do; Mark gazing lovingly up at Robbie as he feels him enter him, Robbie leaning over Mark and gently stroking his hair and giving him soft kisses as he fucks him slow and gentle, yet just hard enough to hit the right spot the right way. Mark wrapping his legs around Robbie’s waist and pulling him down to kiss him slowly and deeply to keep pace with Robbie’s thrusts inside him. 

Both of them completely lost in each other. Neither of them keeping track of time.

It was supposed to be a quick fuck. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen at all, really, but it was supposed to be a quick fuck.

Because their wives will start to wonder where they are. A quick and dirty fuck is all they really had time for. 

They don’t have time for a slow, drawn out romantic lovemaking session. 

Yet, as they are tangled together, hearts beating as one, hands and lips everywhere, two halves of one whole, they can’t bring themselves to care.

Afterwards they will care, of course. Afterwards, the guilt will set in. The guilt over the betrayal of the women who love them. Whom they love. Who mean the world to them in so many ways. 

But the guilt won’t stop it from happening again. Because as much as they love their wives, they will always, always be each other’s first love. 

And they might be good for a long while, but in the end, this will always happen.

They might have managed their addiction to alcohol but they still haven’t gotten their addiction to each other under control.

And secretly, they both hope they never do.


End file.
